yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Chojiro Tokumatsu
| romaji_name = Tokumatsu Chōjirō | nicknames = * Enjoy Chojiro (エンジョイ長次郎 Enjoi Chōjirō) * Autumn Rain Chojiro * Kingpin (dub only) * Hero Chojiro (dub only) by his fans | gender = Male | tournament1 = Friendship Cup | result1 = Did not place | anime_deck = Flower Cardian | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Chojiro Tokumatsu ( Tokumatsu Chōjirō) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. A former Professional Duelist who fell from grace, he is the "Kingpin" of the Facility in the Synchro Dimension, even higher in authority than the local guards. Formerly a bitter man from losing to the Topsiders and being jailed for cheating, after Dueling Yuya Sakaki and being inspired by his Dueltainer philosophy, he returned to the joyful person he once was. He is also one of the few Synchro allies of the Lancers who aids them during the Obelisk Force attack and believes in Duel Academy's threat. Design Appearance Chojiro is an old man, but retains impressive strength and agility for his age. His jaw is large and unshaven, and his hair is shorter than his facial hair. He dresses simply, wearing an olive-green threadbare robe and brown sandals. This traditional attire is further emphasized by both the theme of both his Deck and the interior of his Facility cell. Personality Chojiro is an honorable and entertaining Duelist, having pride in enticing his audience with his signature miracle draws. As such, he strongly encourages his audience and even his opponent to enjoy their Duels, regardless of winning or losing. He communicates this to his audience with his slogan: "Dueling is life. You only live once. If there are days you win, there are also days you will lose. Do not be ashamed of defeat, do not be proud of victory. All in all, let's enjoy!" (dub: "The Duel is the same as life, my friends! Some days you win, some days you lose. What's important, is to enjoy the journey. Be a hero!") He brought it into practice by breaking up fights and teaching adults and children alike to enjoy their duels. After losing to the Topsiders Duelists and by becoming the Kingpin of the Facility, Chojiro's outlook was changed to one that valued power and status above all, even stated that cards were the sign of those on top. It was only until his Duel with Yuya helped to revive his passion for enjoying Duels. After this, he started spreading his message once more and felt regret at the idea of defeating Zuzu Boyle and sending her underground, becoming a caring individual again. Occasionally he makes comments about how much Dueling has changed since his incarceration. Biography History Chojiro was a Duelist who sought to bridge the gaps between the Topsiders and the Commons. He trained young children and broke up fights, encouraging the local population to enjoy their Dueling. He decided to challenge Topsiders Duelists to Duels, but the stronger cards that they could afford allowed them to defeat Chojiro. The cheers he was used to become boos, driving him to attempt to cheat rather than relying on his famed "miracle draw". He was subsequently imprisoned in the Facility ten years before the start of the series. Friendship Cup While eating an exquisite breakfast one morning, Chojiro took notice of Yuya, Sylvio, Crow, Shinji, Gong and Dennis. Later, he had the Sector Security guard bring them to him, and Chojiro's lackeys demanded that Yuya and his friends hand over their cards to him in exchange for good treatment. They refused, and Chojiro showed them the bed-sized stack of cards that he'd claimed over ten years in undefeated Dueling. Disappointed that Yuya wasn't listening to reason, he had the guard bring them Duel Disks and challenged Yuya to a Duel. Performing a long combo, Chojiro brought out "Flower Cardian Lightshower" on his first turn. He was surprised when Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon, wondering if Dueling had advanced to this point in the ten years that he'd been imprisoned, and used "Fraud Freeze" to return the Summoned monsters back to Yuya's hand. Yuya played defensively with Set monsters as Chojiro skipped his Draw Phase to continue to inflict damage. When Crow and Shinji observed the change in Chojiro's strategy from the past, Chojiro explained how his outlook had changed. Yuya was able to set up an infinite loop that Chojiro couldn't break with his current field, forcing Chojiro to draw. Chojiro felt himself enjoying the Duel for the first time in years and brought out "Flower Cardian Boardefly" and reduced Yuya to 200 LP, breaking his loop. With the crowd cheering them on, Yuya was able to break Chojiro's combo and Pendulum Summon the next turn, destroying Chojiro's monsters and winning the Duel. Chojiro remained happy that he'd enjoyed the Duel. Chojiro later approached Yuya to organize an Entertainment Duel Tournament. Yuya agreed to join after Shinji convinced him, and Sylvio joined as well. Sylvio made the Duel an Action Duel, where Action Cards were scattered around. Chojiro happily engaged in the Duel and entertained the crowd with his Enjoy Chojiro persona, though Yuya remained unwilling to participate initially. The Duel was plunged into chaos when the Facility guards discovered that Crow, Shinji, and new inmate Damon Lopez were escaping through the air vents. Chojiro was furious to learn that Yuya was using the Duel to mask an escape attempt, but forgave him after Yuya revealed that he was trying to rescue his friend, Zuzu Boyle. Chojiro attempted to hold the guards off and buy time for Yuya to escape, but his lackeys distracted the guards instead with a shower of rare cards so that Chojiro could escape as well. Sylvio led them to the roof, where they were challenged by the Stomptroopers. Chojiro expressed little patience for Sylvio's antics during the chase, though the group were eventually saved by Shay Obsidian, one of their allies. They attempted to swim from the Facility, but were recaptured by Jean-Michel Roget. Fortunately, the High Council intervened on behalf of Declan Akaba, the leader of the Lancers. To Chojiro's surprise, his arrest had caused considerable rife among the Commons ten years previously, causing the development of the Friendship Cup. The Lancers and the escaped prisoners were entered into the Friendship Cup. Chojiro heard the Commons servants mocking the contestants outside his room, and was preparing to scold them, when he overheard them discussing the Underground Labor Facility that the defeated contestants were sent to. He reasoned that this was likely true, given similar rumors that he had heard about escaped prisoner during his time at the Facility. Bribing his way out of his room with a "Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit" card, he visited Yuya to tell him about the rumor, though he was shocked to learn that the High Council could be monitoring them. One of the contestants in the Cup, Riley Akaba, ran in and hugged Yuya, unwilling to participate in the tournament. Chojiro ignored the frantic pleas of his doorman and listened to Declan and Yuya argue over Riley, who was revealed to not want to harm Shinji, his opponent in the Cup. Declan ordered Moon Shadow to take Riley's place. Chojiro's doorman eventually panicked and returned "Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit" to Chojiro, refusing to lose his job. When Yuya tried to get Riley to stay with him rather than Declan, Chojiro cautioned Yuya against forcing Riley to do so against his will in the same manner that Yuya had criticized Declan for and returned to his room. After Shinji rallied the audience in his Duel with Moon Shadow, Chojiro was selected next to Duel Zuzu Boyle. Feeling sorry about the idea of sending a girl like her to do forced labor underground, he apologized loudly, making Zuzu feel uneasy. During the Duel, Chojiro returned to his past Dueling style with drawing, using the risky "Super Koi Koi" to bring out his "Flower Cardian Lightshower". Saving "Lightshower" and his LP from Zuzu's assault with "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra", he then turned to an even greater risk with "Super All-In!", putting the Duel at risk if he didn't draw a "Cardian" with the draw it allowed him. He managed to draw one and proceeded to Summon five "Cardians" and Synchro Summon his "Flower Cardian Lightflare", destroying "Mozarta" and putting Zuzu in a tight situation with its effects, which negated both Spell Cards and the effects of monsters it battles. Zuzu, however, played around these effects by using "Score the Melodious Diva" from her hand, turning the tables on "Lightflare" and defeating Chojiro. He congratulated her on winning and when she asked if he knew Yuya, he asked her if they were in love, which caused Zuzu to blush, then smack him with her fan. Chojiro then recited his motto about people having to enjoy Dueling above all and disposed of his riding suit before leaving the Duel Palace. Chojiro and Gong later witnessed Lucas Swank and his cronies taunting recent arrival Officer 227, and they ordered him to stop, furious at Lucas' attitude. Lucas then explained to them about the history of Jean-Michel Roget. Friendship Cup Finals According to Frank, the other laborers in the underground facilities with him, Zuzu, Amanda and Tarren were trustworthy according to Chojiro, which kept them safe in that part of the underground. When Gong and Crow couldn't find Zuzu, he decided to check the control room while they split up to check somewhere else. When he got to the control room, he found his two lackeys and was happy. When Gong, Sylvio, and Chojiro reunited with Yuya, Moon Shadow, Sora, and Riley, they found that Zuzu and Celina were captured by Sergey and Barrett, respectively. They also learned that Roget was a defector of Duel Academy who planned to use Zuzu as a bargaining chip to protect the City and his plans to turn the Synchro Dimension into his own kingdom. When Yuya and Gong were about to leave as well, Chojiro tricked Sylvio into staying back as well to protect Riley and Sylvio changed his mind. After watching the Commons and Sector Security's battles escalate, Chojiro and Sylvio argued about how to get through. Before they come to a decision, Riley's traumatic memories again caused him to join the battle before being calmed down by Shay. When they arrived at the Capital Building, the front entrance was blocked by Sector Security. Before they could come up with a plan, Declan arrived and destroyed their Trap Cards with "D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga". After defeating Sector Security, they went on Shay's "Raidraptors", where they found Yuya, Gong, Sam, Frank, Amanda and Tarren on the bridge to the Duel Palace about to be attacked by Commons who had mistaken them for retreating Topsiders. Once he was in the stadium, Yuya challenged Jack to a Duel. Chojiro helped the Lancers in fending off Sector Security when they stormed the Duel Palace, defeating a "Goyo Defender" with "Lightshower". During the Duel after Yuya managed to withstand the attack of Jack's "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" Chojiro commented that Yuya got them all worried for nothing. The Lancers went to quell the Commons' riot, and Chojiro declared that they might be New Domino City's saviors. After watching Jack Synchro Summon "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend", Chojiro theorized that Jack was arrogant because there wasn't an opponent that could push him higher until Yuya appeared. He was amazed when Yuya Pendulum Summoned five monsters. Chojiro was pleased when Yuya defeated Jack but irritated when the High Council appeared. The Council broadcasted via holograms their confession of the true purpose of tournament, resigned and disbanded, and dissolved the Topsiders and Commons system. Everyone widely clapped and agreed, and celebrations continued. Heartland City Chojiro aided in the rebuilding of New Domino City and its new merged society. He and Shinji Weber told the remaining Lancers to leave the work to them and leave to fight Duel Academy, accompanied by Crow and Sora. Duel Academy When a massive dragon appeared in a dimensional rift, Chojiro wondered if it was a mirage. He found Amanda, Frank, and Tarren and watched the Duel in the Fusion Dimension with as Gong and Jack Dueled Z-ARC. Z-ARC Summoned "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing", causing Chojiro to mistake him for Yugo, though the kids claimed that Z-ARC couldn't be Yugo as Yugo wasn't their enemy. He was impressed when Jack protected "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" and increased its ATK, but worried when he thought Jack was defeated by "Clear Wing". To his shock, a dimensional rift opened in front of them, transporting New Domino to the Fusion Dimension, and he watched Jack bring out "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend". He and the kids watched Crow and Sylvio Duel against Z-ARC. When Declan used the effect of "D/D/D Gust High King Executive Alexander", Chojiro noted that it was pointless since "Supreme King Z-ARC" couldn't be destroyed. However, he was impressed when Declan negated the effects of "Supreme King Gate Zero" and "Infinity" and dealt damage to Z-ARC. He was surprised when he thought "Z-ARC" killed Declan. After Z-ARC's defeat, Chojiro is seen watching Yuya's Duel against Jack with his lackeys, Amanda, Frank, Tarren, Shinji, Damon, Tony, and Sam. He was happy when Yuya won and then watched Yuya and Declan's Action Duel. He was happy when Yuya won and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray Akaba to witness her revival as Zuzu. Deck Chojiro runs a "Flower Cardian" Deck, which focuses on gathering specific "Flower Cardians" on the field to bring out powerful Synchro Monsters to overwhelm the opponent, simulating the use of Hanafuda playing cards. Because he used to rely on his drawing skills prior to his incarceration and once cheated to ensure he got the card he needed, he developed an unbeatable combo of using "Flower Cardian Lightshower" to discourage drawing cards by locking down his draw and damaging his opponent. By taking the first turn, and through his ace monster's effect, he never draws any cards, and when he does require drawing cards, he uses effects to stack the top of his Deck so he won't rely on any drawing skills to get what he needs. He returns to his previous Dueling style after his Duel with Yuya, using many effects that let him draw additional cards in order to swarm the field with "Cardian" monsters, but come with high penalties should he fail to draw a "Cardian" such as "Super Koi Koi". However, he still uses "Lightshower". Prison cards During his time in the Facility, Chojiro received many cards as bribes from his fellow inmates to get him to lessen the rules on them. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters